


Kudou's Kids show-off

by csiphantom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: FBI, Gen, Police, Shinigami, detective boys being BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiphantom/pseuds/csiphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to his parents seemed like a good vacation, plus they got him enough tickets for the kids and his best friend. </p><p>The Shounen Tantei need some international experience, and maybe it's time to show off to their western counter-parts. They might have superheroes in New York, but they've got eight year old detectives.</p><p> </p><p>Support Avenger Chibi Stickers!<br/>https://www.etsy.com/sg-en/shop/WSS3ThePaintProject?ref=hdr_shop_menu<br/>http://www.redbubble.com/people/wss3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kudou's Kids show-off

**Author's Note:**

> Support Avenger Chibi Stickers!  
> https://www.etsy.com/sg-en/shop/WSS3ThePaintProject?ref=hdr_shop_menu  
> http://www.redbubble.com/people/wss3

It was a long awaited treat for his parents to have him in New York again. Ever since his “return”, Ran and Heiji have been keeping him company and helping him along the entire ordeal of catching up on two years of missing schooling. Being genius and having some connections had its perks, the board agreed to keep him on track once he passed a few entrance exams (which he did with flying colours).  

Once the BO was gone and his return was unveiled, the paparazzi was terrible. He was lucky enough that  he could avoid them in cases he seem to trip over every other day but at home was another matter. Ran was scary enough for them to stay clear from school at least. They eased up a few weeks later but it was tiring to keep them away with his ‘multiple’ shots from his tranquilizer watch. Agasa was glad to make everything adult-sized now, soccer belt, shoes, and watch. He even got the Detective boys communication badge.

Ran had been in week-long killing spree when he finally told her about the whole ‘Conan’ situation, but the teen detective knew his best friend deserved better than more lies when he returned. Oh there were tears, blood, and bruises but it all ended to fiercely protective hugs and a guaranteed banned on letting him go alone in anymore creepy alley ways to ‘investigate’ by himself. Their possible romantic ties died along with the truth, both feeling that strong sibling bond instead. Closer than ever in their friendship that just went in a different direction of deeper.

Heiji was less understanding of the fall-out in the romance that he thought was guaranteed; offering to cheer his fellow detective till Ran finally set him straight. No one broke up, just moved on together. Kazuha and Sonoko were less than friendly with him initially, being more in tuned with Ran during the early years when she waited for his return with tears and heartbreak. Kazuha especially, since Shinichi never really knew her that personally or long. Being close to two of his best friends, Shinichi told Heiji and Ran that they could let them know about the ‘Conan’ ordeal so long as they understand its confidential information.

Sonoko, as expected, unexpectedly remarked.

“Knew there was a reason I found you so weird, brat.” Hugging him abruptly, she rants that she had missed the detective freak too and if he ever put himself in danger again she’ll make her karate master boyfriend AND best friend kick some sense into him.

It was hardest on the kids. The Detective boys were devastated in loss of their unofficial leader and best friend, and that was probably why they clung to Shinichi now, probably subconsciously being reminded of their lost friend ‘moving away to America permanently.’ Haibara helped in that regard, reminding them that Conan wouldn’t want them to disband and remain unhappy because of his departure.

Their new Shinichi-nii-san had been a happy replacement, keeping them entertained and following him around for guidance. Sonoko especially loved to call his kids, teasing that he didn’t even need to marry to become a nice house husband. His kids were always around him, practically everyday, they waited for him at his school gate eagerly to walk them all home and most Teitan High have become accustomed to his little flock of deductive ducklings.

Heiji and Ran may tease but they were secretly pleased to see how much Shinichi’s NOT been lonely anymore. His house always invaded with his kids ,and the Division 1 happy to have him back as a consultant. Inspector Megure and most of Division were involved during the Black Organization’s take down once Shinichi returned to his normal age ,and FBI saw it fit to brief them on the whole ordeal as Conan. He expected anger, dismissal, and ignorance from the officers he had helped as Conan, even from Megure.

He did get the anger, but also a fierce lecture from the inspector who shouted at him for a full hour on how stupidly reckless on a teenager to carry this all on his own.

“Dammit Shinichi! You’re practically like a son to me! You think I let any teenage detective wannabe help in cases?! If you run into trouble, you come to us!” the large man hugged him roughly, prompting Takagi and Satou to reprimand him as well.

“You’re Division One’s brat now, Conan or Shinichi, so don’t do anything stupid.” Chiba added, as the rest of force nodded along. “The east side protects their own teen detective too!”

Heiji was there along with him, laughing outright at Shinichi’s bewildered face, as if this outcome had been completely expected.  When they found out about the trip to America, the inspector and the rest of the team were insistent on bringing a police escort. He and Heiji had laughed it off, thinking they were joking unfortunately. Not that it mattered, Takagi and Satou had to come for 12-hour flight and ended up dealing with a double homicide. Megure had the right instincts, two teen detectives were even worse corpse magnets than one, especially when the kids were involved. Well, the case was at least quick, even the kids had an easy time looking for the evidence, good practice for them to the horror of the rest of the airport security. Even Division one forgets how odd it was to have eight year olds wandering around a dead body in a crime scene.

His parents were still in America, still involved in their careers, and were insistent on him visiting now that he’s free to travel. They managed to guilt-trip him with multiple tickets, letting the kids and Heiji come along to New York. Kazuha, Sonoko, and Ran were busy with an all-girl’s trip to Osaka but might follow along.

Which left him, Heiji, and the kids in the streets of New York with his mom picking them up in her prized silver Jaguar.  His dad and mom were happy to have him back for the week at least, then leaving him and the rest to stay at their apartment to run away from his dad’s editors again. While Heiji-nii-chan kept the kids pre-occupied, Shinichi spent some alone time with his family the night before they were leaving.

“Shin-chan, I know it’s been a while since we’ve had this time together, but you have to promise us you’ll visit us more often here?” his mother’s were pleading and hopeful.

“We know we haven’t been the best parents, letting you be independent at such young age…” Even his father, normally so calm and carefree, looked shamed faced. “Even with Agasa being there .”

“Tou-san, Kaa-san, it’s alright.” He smiled at them. “You had work and I was old enough to look after myself at the time. I agreed to it, and I never regretted it.” He had, his mother was struggling with the concept of leaving her Shin-chan and his father looked devastated at the idea of leaving their only child. He knew some of the other adults feeling about his parents being negligent, but in the long run, he had pushed the issue. He was mature enough to understand ,and they were understanding enough to let him handle ‘Conan’ and try to even pull him from that life.

“We respected your decisions since we left, but this… fiasco could have ended either way.” Yusaku was unusually solemn as he spoke to his son. “We could have lost you Shinichi, we should have been there, you shouldn’t have been alone in making those decisions”

“Not if you had us, Shin-chan.”

To his horror, his mother was starting to tear-up.

“We’ve decided to settle permanently in Japan, back home again after this year, just to settle everything in America before we leave.” His father finally added.

A protest was stuck at the back of his throat. They were determined, he could tell, to make amends for things Shinichi didn’t really believe they were at fault for. But, it would be nice to have back home and he simply smiled and agreed.

Few parents are willing to let their kids correct their own mistakes. Let alone respect their decision. Maybe it was time to return the favour.

He gave them an uncharacteristic level of affection that night, promising to come to them every three months for at least a month at a time in their last year in America. The police were already giving him a consultant salary, despite his protest of not needing it (he was still underage and a student). But it gave him more financial independence at 17 years old. Not that his words mattered, they still spoilt him a Jaguar of his own and a brand new pent-house in New York, ready for his next trip. His father may not be the most affectionate man, but he tried for him.   

They even left him invitations for some fancy event at Stark Towers, which left the kids all excited and pleading to go. Even the exploits of Ironman and the Avengers made it all the way to Japan. Even Haibara looked a bit excited at the invitation, no surprise since some of guests are world-renowned scientists.

There was red carpet, cameras, the whole package. The kids got a little nervous at the sight of it, especially Ayumi.

 _“Don’t worry Ayumi-chan, you and Haibara-san look very lovely tonight you too Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun, very handsome.”_ He smiled reassuringly at the kids.

 _“Ya kids, ya just make to stick to me and Shinichi okay? Most people here can’t speak Japanese okay? So stick to Haibara-san or either of us nii-chan’s eh?”_ Heiji was in a tux himself, expecting to help his best friend herd the kids. Both teens agreed to keep a pair of kids each, making sure to not lose any in case trouble arises. With their luck, a murder or terrorist attack, given the location.

“Hai!!” the kids shouted enthusiastically, with the exception of Haibara, looking less nervous at least.

The paparazzi were still flashing, but less so since they didn’t recognize the teenagers and kids. Shinichi made sure Ayumi was holding his hand and Genta was holding hers. Mitsuhiko and Haibara was with Heiji. The group made sure to walk as quickly to the entrance as they can, midway through the carpet, the paparazzi suddenly went crazy.

The group turned to look at the commotion, and lo and behold the Tony Stark himself accompanied by tall blond man, likely to be Captain America.

“ _Eh? Who are they Shinichi-nii-chan?”_ Ayumi asked.

“ _That’s Tony Stark and Steve Roger, Ironman and Captain America I believe.”_

The kids instantly went nuts, except Haibara who just looked intrigue as the rest of them were. His kids were loud enough to garner the blond’s attention at least, who smiled at the sight of children.

“ _So awesome! They’re the Avengers nii-chan!”_ The kids were talking excitedly in Japanese as they watched more of team appearing. A long-haired blond appeared as well, along with two dark-haired men and a red-headed woman.  

“ _Heiji-nii-chan! Is that Thor?”_ Mitsuhiko was excitedly pointing now. Heiji found it hard to argue, considering the man was carrying a large hammer and dressed with an armour with cape. The more subdued man beside him was the mystery. The archer and woman were easier to identify, their pose obviously defensive and prepared, not unlike officers they’re used to hanging out with.

The kids eventually catch Thor’s attention who practically glow in excitement. Shinichi looked a little wary of the approaching large blond, knowing only that this one was the ‘not’ human member of the team. He and Heiji looked up in shocked to hear him address them in Japanese though.

“All-speak kiddos, gods and aliens are weird things that science hates!” This time was Stark that spoke up, speaking English of course.

“Ah, Mr. Stark-san, thank you for inviting my parents, since they couldn’t make it, they offered it us and the kids so I hope you don’t mind?” Shinichi honestly thought he wouldn’t even run into the man at all. “I’m Kudo Shinichi, my friend Hattori Heiji, and my wards.”

“No problem kiddo, it’s a nice change of pace to have kids in shin-dig like this.” He raises his arm for moment and something shoots towards him, engulfing his entire forearm. A shiny red metal gauntlet.  

That gets the Detective boys attention, who looked at awe at the piece of armour meant for kids’ entertainment. He even lets Mitsuhiko touch the gauntlet in fascination, while Haibara respectfully observed from behind. Ayumi and Genta were still happily conversing with Thor. 

They eventually had to bring the kids in, having the paparazzi going wild at the sight of the Avengers showing off for children.  Shinichi and Heiji were already dragging the kids along.

“So you’re Yukiko’s kid huh?” Mr. Stark spoke up as when they reached the quieter parts of the reception.

“Yes Mr. Stark-san, sorry, I’d just like to ask how you met my parents?” He never did ask his parents how they even knew such an influential man, practically president of the technological business world.

 “Actually, I don’t know them, Pepper does apparently. Big of fan of her husband’s books, and ran into her in some Broadway play.” He checks his phone for a moment. “She should be here too, they kept in contact or something, sometimes she talks to me about her is all.”

Right on time, a lady appeared at the billionaire’s side looking dazzling in a blue mermaid gown.

“Ah, you’re Shinichi aren’t you? Miss Pepper Potts, I’ve heard and seen so much about you from Yukiko!” Miss Potts glanced to see the other people with him. “Are these your friends?”

“This is Hattori Heiji, a friend from Japan, and ah,” He turned to call out his kids, relieved to see they were obediently responding to his calls. “These are my wards for the moment, I’m sort of like their mentor back home… “

“ _Wai, she’s so pretty! Like Black Widow too!”_ Genta exclaimed.

“ _Thank you! You all look very handsome and lovely tonight as well!”_ Pepper responded in accented Japanese, not unlike Jodie-sensei’s, to the surprise of the children. They enthusiastically introduce themselves as the Detective Boys and happily show off to the CEO about their deductive prowess in their past adventures.

Shinichi just hoped the adults here just assumed them were fantastical stories. The stories weren’t exactly kid-friendly. His luck finally showed itself with a scream. Why couldn’t the Shinigami just stay in Japan for once.  Then again, he and Heiji were just asking for trouble when they flew here together.

A woman’s body was right beside the red carpet, landing where the paparazzi were moments ago. Luckily they were mostly cleared when the body was found, apparently falling from the sky. Shinichi and Heiji were already on the scene, standing the appropriate two feet away from the body to avoid contamination.  Unfortunately so were the kids, who were already digging out their watch flashlights and gloves to inspect the scene.

Most the Avengers and guests were too shell-shocked to even respond at first. Well, except for Mr. Rogers, who was now trying to reprimand the kids away from the corpse and failing miserably. Even Miss Potts was doing the same to her friend’s son and his fellow teen, pulling them away from the crime scene. Which was fine, it took them both of the less a minute to see murder but the criminal was long gone by now. It’ll be nice to see what the kids thought of it back inside, the NYPD will likely figure it for themselves, if not, Shinichi will throw the kids’ deductions at them.

In less than ten minutes, NYPD with the familiar balding inspector appeared. Shinichi’s mother must have given him a heads up on his arrival. 

While the guest were all busy being terrified and murmuring to themselves, their little group settled at the corner where the scene was still visible but out of the way.

“Yosh, _what did ya guys see?”_ Heiji kneeled to the kids level and to ask, with Shinichi listening behind them.

“ _Why are asking kids?!_ “ Turns out Mr. Rogers also knew Japanese.

“ _We can do it! Just listen!”_ Ayumi protested.

“ _All right kiddos, fine, you want to be detectives? Go ahead.”_ Okay, was everyone pretending not to know Japanese in the beginning? Shinichi could see Mr. Stark was watching their group expectantly. Well, time to impress a genius with eight-year olds.

The kids looked up to their teen mentors for permission before going on.

“ _Her clothes were for going out, she was wearing make-up and dressed up with a purse, so was planning on going out, not killing herself.  Not likely a suicide, women don’t typically commit suicide in public and not in such a violent manner.”_ Mitsuhiko started.

 _“She was carrying a branded purse, not opened and robbed, so the murder is more likely to be personal not a mugging.”_ Ayumi continued.

“ _Her heels were clean, despite the dirt covering streets around her, likely brand new and she hasn’t been walking in them before her murder.”_ Genta added. “ _She wasn’t killed on the way here, she was killed somewhere indoors and pushed off from the building around the crime scene.”_   

“ _Wearing brand new shoes, carrying a purse, dressed -up, no way it’s a suicide. She was subdued at her apartment, likely a building here, as she’s still dressing up when she was attacked.”_ Ayumi noted. “ _She hadn’t put on lipstick yet, despite having everything else on.”_

 _“She also had no jacket on, despite the weather.”_ Mitsuhiko observed. “ _She may have been attacked by someone she knew at home, pushed off the building from there, and her injuries are more consistent with a fall not a direct hit.”_

 _“There was a horizontal line of dirt on her back, she was pushed off a balcony with about 3 feet railing.”_ Genta pointed at the body, from a distance, they could all see what he meant. “ _The splatter is not too big, likely from at least a 10-storey bulding.”_

“ _A lover, most likely.”_ Haibara finally spoke up. “ _Her ring finger clearly had ring before, the scratches around it looks like it was forced off. They’ll likely find the DNA of her attacker in her nails and apartment, as the death is not likely premediated in these cases. Her lover likely had black hair, dyed from blonde, relatively long, she had traces of it on her hands, likely from the struggle.”_

 _“Neh neh, Shinichi-nii-chan, Heiji-nii-chan! Did we miss anything?”_ Ayumi and rest of group looked up to their mentors eagerly.

Shinichi smiled proudly this brood; it really was a cut and dry case, perfect for beginners and easy for his kids whom have unfortunately (or fortunately) gained more experienced in more complex cases than this. Even Heiji looked smug at the gob-smacked looks from the adults around them. What fun it is to be a teen detective (or child detective).

“ _Saa, you’ve covered everything actually, good job Shounen Tantei!”_ The children practically preened under the Detective of East’s praise, except Haibara of course.

Soon enough, FBI Jodie Starling appeared as well, they must keeping track of him still to be here.

“Jodie-sensei, I assume you heard about the case?” Shinichi didn’t need to or want to know how much these agencies keep track of him.

“Cool kid, nice to see you with your kids.”

“You heard from Inspector Megure didn’t you?”

“Ah, yes, they gave us a call when you left Japan.”

“Damn it.”

“ _Told ya Shinichi, you need an omamori!”_

“ _Shut-up Heiji, I don’t need a good-luck charm!_ ” The kendo expert dodged quickly enough from Shinichi’s infamous kicks, laughing maniacally.

 

** \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

 

Tony watched along with his team in combination of horror and awe. A bunch of kids just solved a crime scene is less than ten minutes, hell, they didn’t even looked remotely terrified of the dead body. One of them even looked BORED. The teenage ‘mentors’ looked proudly at their kids, like they didn’t expect any less.  

Are kids from Japan just natural BAMFs?

Even Pepper looked confused at the sight; this teenager had some connections for someone who stays in Japan as an amateur detective. FBI and NYPD seem unnervingly familiar with them, even the FBI agent looked suitably interested in what the kids had to say about the case. Yukiko had some explaining to do, the next time they had brunch.  

Poor Captain America looked completely horrified to hear how clinical and systematic these small children broke down a crime scene.

Phil just looked impressed and interested.      

**_-Fin_ **

**_Italicized –Japanese_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Support Avenger Chibi Stickers!  
> https://www.etsy.com/sg-en/shop/WSS3ThePaintProject?ref=hdr_shop_menu  
> http://www.redbubble.com/people/wss3


End file.
